The Hangover: Redakai Style
by SnakeClaw666
Summary: Ky and Zane wake up to not only find themselves hung over but to find out Maya was with them. Follow Zane and Ky as they try to find out where Maya is and what happened last night. Ky x Maya Zane x OC(Original Character)
1. Chapter 1

Ky POV

I woke to an extreme headache and went to put my hand on my head only to feel a wolf pelt and to realize

i am upside down hanging over a crocodile.

"Aah!" i screamed because this thing looked hungry and was snapping at me. I noticed a lever and pulling it i fell not

to far away from the croc. I backed up as it charged at me only for it to fall back. I realized it was chained back

and i was okay but what the hell happened last night? I grabbed my head and i realized i had no

idea where i was and left into the door behind me. I saw a hole behind the croc but who gives a fuck

as i left the croc still trying to break free. I got into the room and looked around. I saw Zane sleeping

on the couch considering i had no fucking idea what i happened. I decided to wake him up and wake up

he did. He was when i woke him up, why because he attacked me and we tussled for a few moments before stopping.

No One POV

Ky and Zane stared at each before Ky spoke,"What happened last night?"

"I have no fucking idea. You know you are wearing a wolf pelt, right?" Zane said.

"I know. Though you have a tattoo of a an eastern dragon on your neck." Ky replied.

"I do?" Zane said feeling his neck when an alien with dark green skin, dark blue long hair and silver eyes came into the room

saying,"Hey, babe." and kissed Zane on the lips which surprised Zane like hell.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Zane asked the older alien.

"Zane.. Don't you remember? I'm your husband, Galileo!" Galileo said. The shock on Zane face was so funny Ky suppressed some

giggles.

"Husband!?" Zane said horrified. Galileo looked hurt.

"Don't you remember last night. We went to the wedding chapel and got married. We even consummated our marriage." Galileo

said looking at his husband. (consummated means they had sex) Zane whimpered softly as Ky pulled him aside and because Ky

found a video camera. Ky played the video and the two saw that Maya was with them last night but they realized she was not

here right now. The two wondered where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

No One POV

"Hey, Galileo?" Zane asked "Could you drive us around? We need to find our friend."

"Yeah." Galileo said noticeably sad. They went outside to his ship (Galileo an alien course he has a ship.) and got in. Ky

explored the back and Galileo drove to the bar the two saw in the video. On the way, Zane decided to start a conversation

with the older male.

"So, how old are you?" Zane asked.

"27." Galileo replied. Zane nodded his head but was shocked he accidently married a man 12 years older than him.

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" Galileo asked.

"No." Zane replied looking at the now saddened older male.

"Wow, i finally find the love of my life,get married and he was drunk the entire time." Galileo said finally parking

outside the bar that was in the video. Zane stayed silent and left the ship with Ky. They went into the bar and

talked with bartender.

"I saw your friend last night with you. You, though" the bartender said pointing at Ky " went upstairs together

and i'm sure by the thumping you two were enjoying yourselves." Ky had the most red face you could see.

"She left with you too but she did mention you was getting some cool stuff." the bartender said attending to his other customers.

After leaving the bar and getting on the ship, Ky said,"Where's the nearest blackmarket pit?"

"I know where it is. Let me take you there." Galileo said. They got to the pit and asked some of the "clerks" if they

had seen Maya.

"Nope but i got something for her she payed but did not get." the gun clerk said as he pulled a Binary Rifle and Incineration Cannon (Game:Halo:promethean weapon) from the counter."Fresh off the line."

Ky picked up the weapons and said,"I'll get to her." The clerk did mention they went to a nightclub called Sinning Demon.

Zane and Ky left thinking about the new lead to where Maya was.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane POV

We got to the nightclub only to find out it was an illegal dimension portal to the Minecraft universe.

When we went in hoping to find Maya, Ky fell in speed-filled water and came out yelling," I'm clean

as hell!" With a drug-induced Ky to watch, i asked if anyone saw Maya but i only found one

person who told me that she left back into our universe and was staying at the Diamond

hotel. I found out Maya was staying in room 321. Well, we did not find Maya and Ky was

still in his drug-induced state but noticed a note that said Maya was meeting someone

named GunDragon on Route 4 at 3:00.

No One POV

Zane and Ky were driven to Route 4 and met GunDragon who wanted to see Maya.

"Where's Maya and my weapons?" roared the pissed off dragon. (Why do think his name's GunDragon.)

"Here!" Ky said giving the weapons. (Zane knocked him out and made him take a nap to sleep

off the drugs.)

"Good. I think Maya mentioned you went to a casino called CaptainSparklez's Casher." Gundragon said.

"Thanks." Zane replied as the trio went to the casino.

(Spot the Cameos!)


	4. Chapter 4

Zane POV

We arrived at the casino. Man, too many people and flashing lights.

"We here." Galileo said but when i got to the gate.

"Sorry, No creatures that aren't human." the guard said.

I went back to the ship and waited with Galileo.

"So what they would not let you in." Galileo asked.

"Yeah." I replied as i stood next to him. Suddenly Galileo pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

"What are you..." He silenced me with a kiss.

"Let me have this at least." Galileo said as he opened my zipper and and pulled out my hardening member.

He was french-kissing me and was gently stroking me. He then pulled down my pants and i felt his penis

slip into me. I moaned as he started to thrust and stroke me. I moaned louder as he hit me in a spot that made me feel really good.

We made for a while till he finally came in me. I nuzzled into his chest as we waited for Ky.

Ky POV

They were irritating s hell but i found a note that said, "Daylin Motel."

When i got back to the ship, i saw Zane cuddling with Galileo. I told them what i found.

Galileo drove us to Daylin Motel.

Cliffhanger, Anyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Ky POV

When we got to the inn, We went to the room and found Maya inside. When we tried to take the sheet off her, we found out

she was not wearing clothes. Zane quickly put the sheet back on and shook her awake. When she woke up, first thing she did was

punch me and Zane.

No One POV

"What the hell? Maya!" Ky yelled after she punched him.

"You assholes! Your the reason why i woke up in a motel!" Maya screamed angrily at them.

"Maya. I'm sorry we made you drink and blackout just like us." Zane said holding up hands defensively.

Maya calmed and started rubbing her arm and asked," Where's my clothes?"

30 minutes later

The three got on Galileo's ship and it was awkward as hell. Maya and Ky were in the back room as Zane was in the front.

"So? Um. Do you remember last night?" Ky asked Maya trying to break the silence.

"I remember something but i don't think you want to hear it." Maya replied rubbing her arm.

"What is it?" Ky asked wanting to know about it.

"You really don't want to know." Maya said but Ky put and asked her to tell him.

"Okay. Ky?" Maya asked Ky looking at him.

"Yeah Maya?" Ky replied looking at her.

"We're married." Maya said. Three minutes passed then four as Ky stared at Maya.

"What?" Ky whispered softly.

"We're married Ky." Maya said once more the reality setting in.

"Holy shit. Master B gonna kill us if he finds out. What are gonna do?" Ky said hugging Maya.

"We can hide it easily but Ky i'm happy you are here with me." Maya said as she snuggled in to Ky's arms.

"Yeah me too." Ky said holding her tight.

Up front in the ship

"So i guess you want a divorce huh." Galileo said not looking at Zane.

Zane had thought about it but was thinking Galileo saw something in him that no one else liked.

"I have thought about but i don't want to because i want to give you a chance." Zane said as Galileo looked

at him with a bit of surprise.

"Really?" Galileo said surprised.

"Yeah." Zane replied. Galileo then leaned over and gave him a kiss then, with a smile on his, refocused on the road.

THE END!


End file.
